Kuronue’s Back
by Anikara
Summary: All thought he died, but all were mistaken for he still lives. That one person cheated death and was born in the human world... his name being, Kuronue. Now he returns in a search of an old friend, what will happen?
1. Memories

**

* * *

Kuronue's Back

* * *

**

_By: Anikara_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters._

_Warning: This chapter has no warnings, but there will be in further chapters._

Hello all, this is my second fan fiction; it's mostly about Kuronue. This chapter is going to be in his point of view; in every chapter the point of view will change and in times it'd stay the same. Don't expect updates to be soon cause I do have another fiction that I'm writing at the moment and its far from over. I don't even know why I started a new story, bad me, and I'm even in the progress of starting another; sigh. Well, I want to ask you all if you'd want this to be yaoi or non-yaoi. It could be Hiei/Kurama, Kuronue/Kurama, etc. I personally like Hiei and Kurama, but I'm not sure if I'm putting them together. So you all reply and tell me what you want, the one with the most votes wins, kay. Please do reply. Vote for Yaoi or non-Yaoi! 

* * *

Chapter 1: Memories

* * *

(Kuronue's Point of View) 

I was lying on the floor at home with my arms behind my neck as I stared at the ceiling. My foot tapped against the hard floor impatiently as memories began to flood me.

Seventeen years ago I had been killed, all do to my stupidity for a pendent. It wasn't just any pendant though, it was my life and most praised procession, I would never depart from it. But that one day, fate decided to strike upon me causing my pendant to be cut off from my very own neck. I ran after it, even after Yoko told me not to do so, I couldn't just forget about it. I was going to get it back, even if I died trying and that's what happened; I died.

I had told Yoko to run for it, to save his own life, to forget about me. I saw him hesitate for a brief moment before he ran off, leaving me behind to die. My heart ached for a moment there. Deep down I really wanted him to stay behind, but I knew he would have been killed, so I told him to leave me behind. It was for the best and I really wanted him to live, for the both of us.

Surprisingly, I didn't die completely. My soul still lived and flared with power; taking that one chance I fled to Ningenkai where I would be reborn as a human child. The mere thought of inhabiting a female ningen's womb disgusted me and the thought of being born a ningen sickened me more. But I had to do it for I wanted to see Yoko again, though the thought of him not accepting me worried me. If he saw me as a ningen, I don't know what'd he do, but I had to try.

When I first entered Ningenkai I was too weak. Removing my soul from my body had taken its toll and fleeing to Ningenkai worsened it. I had no choice but to take refuge in a dark cave, while there I lost consciousness. To my surprise I slumbered for an entire year, it took that whole year to regain some of my energy.

With that energy I abandoned the cave to search for a worthy ningen. I found none of course; none to my liking lived in this pathetic world. My soul drifted towards a park, there I saw a woman holding a bird at the edge of her index finger. This intrigued me so I drifted near towards the woman, staring upon her beauty. She had long straight, hair, deep blue eyes, fair skin, was lean, and looked about twenty- three years old.

On her left arm she held a newborn child that was only two days old. I had stared at the infant hard and decided that I world impersonate that baby's body. To fuse my soul with a body completely it had to be new to the world, very new. I entered the vulnerable body slowly and in the process, I kicked out the baby's soul.

It came out easily as it wandered the sky, sooner or later Spirit world would catch it. I had no sympathy for the spirit of course; it was only a human soul after all. But I did have a tint of guilt, but all that went away in a concise second.

I had planned to flee Makai at the age of fifteen, the time when I would have gained the majority of my youki. Not all the power I had in my former life would return, for that wasn't possible in a ningen body. I would get limited youki only, but that was enough to meet up with Yoko. But that plan was shattered at the age of thirteen.

I had gone into a territory of weak apparitions that resided here in Ningenkai, that was stupid of me for I didn't have my powers, but I still went for the fun of it. I missed Makai and wanted to know anything about it. As I hid I had heard two demons in particular, speaking in loud voices.

(Flashback)

"Did you ever get back that object back, Taison?" I heard one of the demons speak.

"Ch, no, I can't find it. That damn youko stole it from me year's back. It was the only object that gave me true power, my Nikona jewel. I've been searching all Makai for it! I don't know where that damn kitsune hid it!" the one named Taison yelled in fury.

My lips curved upward. They were speaking of Yoko; I knew they were. I began to remember the guy from the past. Yoko and I had stolen it long ago, about a centaury ago and that guy still couldn't find it. I didn't think that I would be as lucky as to stumble upon apparitions who'd be talking of my friend. 'Yoko, still the same as always,' I thought to myself with a smirk written over my face.

"That jewel contained all my power and now I'm weak as the whole load of you weak apparitions," he spat out in disgust.

'Poor demon,' I said mockingly to myself.

The fist apparition that spoke looked annoyed for a moment. "He couldn't have hid it that well. Look for his hideouts, you are bound to find it if you search every square inch of it. With both Kuronue and Yoko gone, no one will stop you."

My eyes widened and I paled at his last statement, what did he mean by gone? Kurama couldn't have died; did he disappear?

My question was answered when Taison spoke. "Yes, since both are dead, I can find it without interfering. Poor Kurama got himself killed by a mere hunter and here I was thinking he was smarter and stronger than that," he said with joy evident in his voice.

'…Yoko…'

I was crushed, without Yoko I didn't have a reason to go back to Makai. I didn't have family over there; Yoko was the only family I had. Without him, all hopes of returning to the past faded.

(End Flashback)

My thoughts were broken as my human mother entered my room. "We're going to be late honey!"

I looked over at her as my mind cleared up. Memories of the past kept haunting me ever since I heard of Yoko's death.

"Yeah, I know," I say.

She looked over at me with concern. "Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah," I say reassuringly. With the years I lived I know how to cover my emotions and lie as good as Yoko. But this ningen woman had a way of figuring me out; it scares me at times.

She smiled and I knew she wasn't convinced. "Okay Kisho, go call your older brother. We're leaving for the airport in just ten minutes. Our plane will be leaving shortly after that."

"Sure," I say as I pick myself up. Kisho's my new ningen name, although I preferably would like to be called Kuronue, but that can't happen.

My ningen mother always worried about me, I had gone into depression and wasn't my usual self. But now I'm better than I was last time. I've accepted Yoko's death and now I'm my old self again.

During my time here in Ningenkai I've become more of a ningen, which today still disgusts me. I've grown immune to ningen emotions and listen to everything my mother tells me. I even went to several schools for the sake of her.

Going to all those ningen schools appalled me, but I did it for my mother. All that was done to please her and thank her for caring for me, she taught me love and gave me a new perspective. Even with a somewhat changed attitude, I am still Kuronue and I still love to steal, without my mother's consent of course.

I just turned sixteen years old and I currently live in Japan in a city called Osaka. I'm moving to Tokyo today.

My mother had gotten offered a new teaching job, a very good deal, as a matter of fact. So, that's our reason for leaving Osaka city. It saddens me, but a new change would be good.

I've been intending to go to Tokyo, but I was unable to for I am still a minor. Four months ago I heard a rumor that Yoko still lived, that he had fought in a tournament of some kind. I highly doubt it; Yoko isn't one for competition and never had an interest to prove his strength in any sort of fight. But I still have hope and I want to see for myself if the rumor speaks truth.

As I walk out of my room towards my older brother's room I take a quick glance at a mirror I passed. I look different from my former self. Now I currently have dark short hair, much to my disappointment, but I hate hearing my ningen mother nag me. Dark blue eyes, fair skin, and a slender body; I am a complete replica of my ningen mother, but in a male form. I no longer have my pointy ears or bat wings, I still miss them.

I walk into my brother's room without even knocking at the door; as a result I catch him in his underpants only. I keep a bank expression; ch, nothing fazes me.

"Haruko, mother says to hurry your ass off, we're leaving in about ten minutes," I say plainly.

He gives me a scowl. "How many times do I have to repeat myself, knock on the damn door!"

I give him an amused smirk. "Yeah, but I don't seem to learn, now do I."

"What ever," I hear him mutter. "I'll be there in a moment, just let me dress."

Haruko is my older brother; about two years older than me, he's eighteen. He tries to get along with me, but I don't seem to care. I try, I really do, but I still have a disliking towards ningens, even though I'm one of them, in a way. But we do have our brotherly moments.

As I close the door I head over towards the living room to wait for my ningen family. I then hear the taxi coming down the street with my keen hearing.

Recently, about a year ago, I received my powers back. I had craved for them dearly and now I finally have them within my grasp. It's a shame I no longer have my most acknowledged weapon or my pendant for the matter.

Grabbing all the suitcases I walk outside just in time to meet the taxi at the gate. The driver gives me an odd look, but I ignore it. I guess I might look strange carrying so many suitcases. I walk towards the back of the car as the trunk opens and I adjust all the suitcases in one sweep before the ningen could get out of the car. I smirk at that, 'Ch, ningens are so slow.'

I walk back inside without giving the ningen a word. As I went in I yelled for my mother to hurry for the taxi was here.

She came rushing as she put her cell phone into her purse.

"Haruko, hurry up, the taxi's here," my mother says, but Haruko was already out before she called for him.

I raise an eyebrow over at him. Last time I checked he wasn't all that ready and now he's out like if he weren't. I shrug it off as I leave the house towards the taxi.

I wasn't looking forward to riding the plane. Stuck in a plane for a few hours with a load of ningens did not suit me well. And my urges to fly out would be hard to control. I sighed. "This is going to be long trip," I mumbled to myself.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

_Thanks to those who read. If the way I wrote it confused you in any way, I'm so sorry. It's a new style that I'm writing in, sigh, and I usually write in third person. Sorry it's so short; I hope the next chapter will be longer. Please tell me if you liked and if you wish for me to continue. Please reply and vote! Thanks_

_Anikara

* * *

_


	2. A Start

* * *

Kuronue's Back

* * *

_By: Anikara _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters._

_Hello everybody! I want to thank those who reviewed my story, it was greatly appreciated; truly it was. So far nobody wants it to be yaoi, I'll tally up the votes soon (Maybe by the next chapter), but it looks more like a non-yaoi story to me. I'm thinking about having some outside readers to read my updates before they're posted. Every time I post a chapter, there is always some sort of mistake sigh. Please do reply for I am unsure of the progress of my story. Keep on voting, I want your opinions. Well, here's the story.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: A Start

* * *

**

(Kuronue's Point of View )

I threw myself against my old bed at my new home in Tokyo. I looked around as I took in the new surroundings. My mother had found a decent home and moved our furniture ahead of time before we even set foot in the plane.

I had a slightly larger room, but that did not matter to me. All that occupied my mind was finding Yoko. I didn't have much information about him. Only that he had appeared at a tournament, the dark tournament if I recall. That wasn't enough; it frustrates me how little weak apparitions know from where I come from. I guess I'll have to do it myself.

I pick myself up from bed as I walk towards my window. It was morning right now, the day was new and it welcomed me with open hands. I open the window hastily and stared out at the beauty our front lawn contained. We owned a large healthy green lawn that was filled with trees and many flowers. 'Yoko would have loved this,' I think to myself as a faint smile crosses my face.

I close the window and look towards my door.

"Now, where to start. I can start questioning those who might know, but that may be too risky for I want a low profile. Perhaps one of the fighters who fought in this tournament could prove to be helpful. If my memory serves right I recall one name that they knew all too well…Yusuke Urameshi," I said quietly to myself.

I grinned lightly. "Yes, Urameshi will prove helpful."

My head budges up when I hear a delicate knock on my door. "You may come in mother," I say loudly enough so that she may hear.

She opens the door carrying clothing that looked like magenta uniforms. I raised an eyebrow over at her. She gave me an amused smile in return.

"It's your new school uniform, Kisho. I enrolled you into this well known school that I'm sure you'll approve of," she said knowingly as she handled me my new school uniforms.

I growled as I held one of them up. "The male population wears this in that school, what idiot would want ningen males to wear this pathetic clothing," I said annoyingly.

My eyes widened slightly once I noticed whom I was speaking to. I usually showed politeness towards my ningen mother. As for everybody else, I showed the personality identified as Kuronue's, my true self.

I looked up at my mother; she had a warm smile across her face with her eyes closed peacefully. Sometimes I really wondered about her, she could be so calm that it made me feel timid.

"Gomen mother, I didn't mean to speak rudely," I lie. I did mean it, I gave my honest opinion; I just gave it to the wrong person.

"It's quite alright darling," she said nicely. "Breakfast is late, but ready nonetheless, come down stairs when you're ready. Tomorrow you shall attend school."

I nod slowly before she leaves my room. As soon as the door closes I let myself fall on the bed lightly.

We had just arrived today early in the morning and we've only been three hours here in our new home. All our furniture had been set; all we had to do was move in our personal processions.

I picked myself up and headed towards the kitchen for I was starving. I walked up into the kitchen and greeted my ningen brother. I sat down and began to eat. Today my mother cooked American food, pancakes.

As soon as I finished I left my dishes at the sink, it was Haruko's turn to wash. I grinned inwardly to myself. 'He can be so forgetful sometimes,' I say amusedly to myself.

Before he could remember who's turn it really was to wash I called out to my mother. "I'm going for a walk, I want to get to know the city better," I lie again for the second time this day.

"Okay Kisho, be careful," I hear my mother call out from the living room.

I open the front door and rapidly walk out as soon as my ningen brother started walking up to me with a frown upon his face. "You damn," is all I got to hear before I dashed out running outside.

"Now the investigating begins," I say to myself as I ran.

(Kurama's Point of View )

I walked down the hallway towards the school office. The principle had called me up for reasons unknown to me. I open the door gently and enter the office gracefully.

A middle-aged woman looked up at me. "Ah, Minamino, you're here. The principle awaits you. Go to his office, you do know where it is, right?"

I smile sweetly at her. "Yes, no need for guidance. I shall head to his office right now," I say reassuringly without giving out a tint of annoyance. It annoyed me that she always asked the same question every time I came. She wasn't new and she was always present every single time I came to the principle's office or the office, for that matter.

She smiles brightly at me as she nods in approval. I nodded and left hurriedly before my face could dare to disobey me.

I go towards the office I've been in so many times. Not for wrong doings of course, but for the many achievements I've done during my time here.

I stand by the principle's opened door and knock for his permission in entering. I see him look up and stop at his doings.

"Shuuichi, you're here. How have you been?" he asked in an all-cheerful voice.

"Hello Mr. Nokoru. I've been doing fine," I say.

"Well, that's good to hear. How are you're grades?"

"All is going excellent," I said as I looked at him, waiting for him to get to the real reason for calling this visit. It was the end of the school day and I desperately wanted to head home.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said as he chuckled lightly.

"Is there a favor of which you wish to ask me?" I ask with slight impatience, but he missed it, much to my relief.

"Ah, yes, there is a reason why I called you up this pleasant afternoon. Tomorrow a new student will be attending this school. He comes from a different city in Japan and doesn't know much about Tokyo. It would be nice if you were to show him around the campus and to his classes. I would have had the school secretary do it, but she won't be here tomorrow morning.

I growled inwardly. Today wasn't all that pleasant and to make things worse, it's the beginning of fall. Many of the plants are dying and the trees are loosing that pleasing energy they emit during such lovely times. It affects me dearly and makes me feel like I'm missing an important piece of my soul.

"Of course," I manage to say. "I shall come early tomorrow and give a tour of the campus to the new student."

"Splendid! I thank you so much; it is greatly appreciated. Come tomorrow early so that I may hand you a schedule of his and some basic information," he says loudly in relief. I wince as my sensitive ears catch the booming effects.

"Would you like to chat and have a drink?" he asks.

I smile in appreciation. "No thank you, I have to be going now. My mother will be awaiting my arrival for we have an important meeting to be present at," I lie all too easily. My mother was still in work and wouldn't be home till later at night. I had no desire to stay longer in the school than I had to. I wished to go home and spend my time in solitude for the day.

He nods. "Yes, you should set off towards your home. Sorry if I held you here for too long," he apologized.

"No, its quite alright," I say as I wave my goodbye and depart from the room. I walk out of the office and school speedily. I needed to go home and fast. I skipped into a slow jog to warm and prepare my muscles and then sprinted into a slightly non-human speed.

As soon as I reached my designated area, I put in my hand into my pocket in search for the house keys. Upon reaching them I insert them into the keyhole and quickly open the door. I slip off my shoes in the doorway entrance and set my book bag beside it.

I went into the kitchen and served myself a glass of cold water. Sitting down at the table, I drink it peacefully and rest from the day's activities.

Upon finishing it I left it in the sink to wash later. I had no desire to wash it at the moment, very uncharacterized of me, but the uncomfortable sensation kept on pestering me.

I walked up the stairs, turned the corner and rested my hand on the doorknob for a brief second before turning it fully. Once entering my room, I take off my magenta coat and laid it on one of my chairs. I walked over to my bed and fell upon it gracefully. My eyes closed peacefully as I took in a deep breath.

One of my eyes opened slowly when I felt youki near by. There by the window was a short, dark, haired demon entering my room.

"Hello Hiei, what brings you here on this wonderful day?" I ask with a bright tone of voice as I closed my eyes once again.

"Hn. You're act doesn't fool me, fox."

I pick myself up from my comfortable bed. "Perhaps, but is it a act or more of a guise?" I ask cleverly.

Hiei looks at me with annoyance evident on his features. "Hn. Is the season not to your liking," he said with a small grin.

I frowned. "It is true that I don't have a fondness for the current season, but nevertheless, it isn't what occupies my mind," I lie about the second part. I wasn't going to give Hiei the opportunity to mock me of my weakness. The current season was giving me an unpleasant sensation of loss. I couldn't get it off of my mind and it was persistent on keeping a strong hold.

"I have a hunch that something important is going to occur some time soon," I say in hope of leading the conversation awry from my drawback.

Hiei looks at me curiously. "Is that so?"

"Yes, and I've learned to always trust my instincts."

"You should get some rest, fox; you're pale," he says in a low voice.

I frown lightly. "Yes, maybe I should," I say, not all that keen about the idea.

"Listen to advice when its given to you," Hiei said before he walked towards the window and flitted off.

I walked over to the window and stared out. I bent down and kneeled on the floor as I gazed outside. 'Something is going to happen, but what will it be?'

I lifted myself up and closed the window shut. Perhaps I should get some sleep, it'll take my mind off things.

I walked over to my bed and got on top of it, soon I drifted into sleep.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

_Well, that was the end of that chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was kind of a worthless chapter, just extra information, but oh well. I hope it wasn't too boring O.O. Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I had so much to do this weekend. I don't think I'll update soon for I'm already going into finals ., not looking forward to that, but I'll still try to update, okay. If there are any mistakes or improvements that I need, please do tell me, it won't offend me in any way. Please do Review! _

_Anikara

* * *

_


	3. A Fight of Amusement

* * *

Kuronue's Back

* * *

Written By: Anikara 

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. _

_Hello, I have finally updated at last. Sorry for the delay, but I had difficulty writing it sigh. Wow, I've received more reviews than I expected! Thank you all, I loved reading every single one. Votes have been tallied up and **non-yaoi **wins! Sorry to the one person who voted differently, but I did say that the one with the most votes would win and that it would be tallied up by this chapter. Well, hope you enjoy this it! Review!__

* * *

_

Chapter 3: A Fight of Amusement

* * *

(**_Kuronue's POV_**) 

I sit down against a large tree that resided in a peaceful park, which is empty from annoying ningens, much to my enjoyment. I have my legs stretched out in front of me while my arms are behind my head for support.

I sigh heavily to myself; the search wasn't going entirely well. I'd never thought that this Urameshi guy would be so hard to locate!

He must be hiding his energy signal, but why? Isn't he known to be careless? Had those feeble apparitions misinformed me? I find myself thinking.

I knew from the beginning this wasn't going to be easy, but this is embarrassing! I used to be a master thief, and not only that, but I was one of the best.

It is humiliating that I, Kuronue, am loosing my touch. I had great skills in locating objects and people, for that matter. What would Yoko think if he were to see me in this kind of state?

I frown lightly. I guess he'll just have to accept the changed me or if not, he'll just have to reject me if he so desires.

I sigh once again and look up at the sky for comfort. No matter, I'll still remain in pursuit of him, whether it is to my liking or disliking in the end.

"…Yoko, I promise that I will find out if you're alive, and if you are, we shall return to Makai and regain our titles," I whisper to myself.

To be completely honest, the curiously is killing me! I want to know more information about my old friend, Yoko. How was it that demons believed him dead? Is it true that he really is dead? Was he reborn with his past memories or is he even aware of his true being? Does he look different or is he a different person? All these questions are swarming through my mind and, still they're left unanswered, but soon…they will be answered.

The apparitions that told me that, Yoko, was indeed alive brought up my hopes. But I am worried, what if the demons were wrong and were mistaken about Yoko's appearance in the tournament of which they spoke? The answer was I didn't know, but the information was too great to be ignored, I had to take the risk.

I rub the temples of my forehead in faith that it'd clear up my mind as I continue to look up at the sky. I observe that it is beginning to receive a purple tint to its natural blue color, a sign that night is approaching soon.

I didn't think that this much time had passed! But I have been searching hours for this ningen boy, so that would be a logical answer. The sad truth from it was that I haven't gotten any results in return of my long hours; this was most frustrating and is testing my patience.

I have never been a patient sort of guy; even in my former life I didn't posses that trait. That was Yoko's job to keep me from loosing it. Now that I was no longer with him, it is impossible for me to control my lack of patience.

I heave a sigh. I guess I should go home. Tomorrow is another day and one that I can continue my hunt for the kitsune. My mother might be waiting for me; she might even be worried for me. I didn't tell her how long I would be out so it'd be for the best to go back.

I get up from my sitting spot and stop abruptly. I feel someone's energy near by, and not only that, but it is youki…a demon is here.

I turn back to normal and act natural, as if I never knew of the sudden presence of a demon. If he or she is looking at me, it's best that he or she think I am only a normal ningen boy, and nothing more.

I walk towards a bench and sit down calmly. If this demon is after me, I don't want to lead him or her to my home. Since I do have a ningen family that I do love, much to my disgust, it would be most unwise…centuries have taught me that much.

I then begin doing a set of basic exercise movements to fool who ever set eyes on me that I am only doing a set of stretches. In truth, I am in full alert of my surroundings, constantly looking left and right for any odd thing or person that didn't belong.

The demon will catch on to me sooner or later, depending on its intelligence. But it is best to start off with an act soon. It would provide me with more detail of what I am going to face, for I have a hunch that I'm not leaving this park without a fight erupting.

(**_Hiei POV_**)

I speedily flit to a tree, one that I have been familiar with since my time here in Nigenkai. I find my place on one of the highest branches that the tree contained.

Putting myself into a position I find comfortable, I stretch out one of my legs before bending it and then leave the other to hang off the tree branch. I cross both of my arms against my chest tightly and rest my head against the firm tree.

I wasn't in any light mood; in fact I had a bored expression on my face. Just how long could I manage to remain in this pathetic place? This place is tedious; I can't see how ningens can stand living in such a dull world!

A nerved look comes upon my face as I begin thinking of my visit to the kitsune's ningen home, the place where I had been only a short time ago.

He seemed off today, but I knew clearly and well that the dying plant life around the city is getting to him. It is all a part of his whole weakness towards the season of fall. Since this was the first day that fall began, it affected the kitsune far worse than what the rest of the season would offer him.

I smirked to myself. Damn fox thought I would forget about his time of weakness. I'll make sure to remind him of it again.

My thoughts were broken when I notice a ningen teenager get up and stop unexpectedly for a brief moment. Then he turned to normal, walked towards a bench, sat down, and began doing a set of stretches.

A typical frown crosses my face. Usually, ningens didn't catch my attention, but this one some how managed to do so. It irritates me to know of such a fact.

I take a closer look at the ningen boy. He looks like an average teenager stretching out his muscles as if it was a routine he performed in every day life. But I knew better than to underestimate this particular ningen. He had some slight difference, it sort of reminded me of the first time I came across the fox.

When I met Kurama for the first time, he had been hiding his youki from all, which fooled me into believing he was a ningen for a short time.

This ningen in particular felt the same way, but there is a difference about them. This one feels as if he couldn't mask his energy completely. Kurama, on the other hand, knew how to expertly mask his youki from all prying senses, from both ningens and demons.

It was barely noticeable, but with my sharp perspective and my jagan to enhance my ability, I caught on to the ningen's abnormally high energy. The question is, who is he and what is the extent of his power?

I sustain my view of the ningen boy who continued with his stretches, but I took note of his alert state of being. He couldn't fool me; I knew he was searching for someone.

A reasonable answer comes to mind; my sudden appearance must have startled the poor ningen boy. This would explain his watchful eyes and supplied me the knowledge that he could defiantly sense some unusual disturbance within the area. I grin as an idea begins to formulate from the small amount of information I just gathered.

There haven't been any conflicts for some time now and I'm yearning for some action. I smirked to myself. Perhaps he could present some amusement towards me.

It is very atypical of me to want to start a fight with a ningen, but I couldn't help myself. I felt that I needed to do this. And to be honest, I didn't care if he is a ningen.

I lift myself from my sitting spot and make sure that my katana is with me. A grin plays around my mouth as I flit to a closer area.

(**_Kuronue's POV_**)

I finally caught on to the location of the demon; he is several feet away from me on top of a large tree. My eyes narrow to some extent and then widen when the demon's energy signal vanishes abruptly. One reason comes into mind…the demon is moving at an alarming speed…

He or she is on to me; I must have let out a knowledgeable amount of energy. I guess my alertness must have disrupted my concentration in masking my energy.

A small smile graces my lips as I feel the energy signal reappear right behind me, just a few feet from where I am located.

I grin inwardly to myself as I stop my stretches. It appears that this demon has underestimated my true power and is looking for a fight. It'd be rude to ignore the obvious invitation. Besides, I haven't used my abilities on anyone by far the longest time and I've been craving for some action. And this can come to my advantage, this demon might know some information.

I lift myself from the bench and turn backwards. Since there were no ningens in sight I would be more than happy to begin the fight. My calm face broke into a large grin, it was the most I could do to warn the demon.

(**_Hiei's POV_**)

I flitted to a tree, simply a few feet behind the ningen boy. It was imprudent to go so close to someone who I knew nothing of or the power he contained, especially since he was a ningen and I was still on probation from Koenma. It would be a shame that I would be unable to end his pathetic life if the fight were to prove worthy.

I knew he acknowledged my presence for he turned around and looked over at my direction. But that was expected, I myself purposely let a bit of my youki flow free. He gives out a grin; this shows that he most likely knows of my species and the invitation I started, or not he might just be plain stupid. I grin. This ningen is different and is proving to be amusing. And it also looks like he's accepted my invitation.

Might as well make myself known. I don't want him to be the first to attack.

I jump down from the tree I had been standing on and land gracefully on the ground. A calculating look seemed to take place within the ningen's mind and face once he gazed upon my appearance.

A small frown came upon my face, this boy had the instincts and traits that a thief possessed; he reminded me of the fox, a little too much.

(**_Kuronue's POV_**)

I look up at the spot where I sensed the demon last. While looking up at that particular area, I hear leaves rustle slightly. The demon that I sensed appeared and landed upon the ground with a grace I hadn't been expecting. I also didn't expect him to show himself.

I growl silently, I had been hoping to chase him out, I guess that wouldn't be the case. It would have been fun, but I guess this way can also bring some enjoyment.

I look at his appearance. I take note of his short and slender figure right away, but I know better to wait till he could show me what he's truly capable of. I chuckle lightly to myself anyway. I had been expecting a taller, gruffer-looking demon, but this one would do for the time being.

He had hard red eyes that you could automatically tell, have seen many things during its lifetime. The demon had somewhat long black hair that stood up unnaturally with a small amount of white hair in the front that was, like his hair, spread oddly.

He is dressed in all black except for the white scarf and bandages he had around his legs and arms. He also had a white bandage around his forehead, most liking a ward or it could be for appearance, but he didn't look like the kind who cared for appearance.

I take a closer look and notice that it is indeed a ward, and it wasn't the only one, there is the one he had on his right arm to considered as well. I would have to be very careful with this one; he looked like a demon with experience.

Suddenly, he let loose a large amount of energy that emitted around the entire area. It seemed to pulse with the power it contained. I narrowed my eyes. Pathetic. Trying to intimidate and frighten me, ch, won't have no effect over me.

I stood still and took in the smirk he gave me, an amused smirk. I relaxed to some extent, it seemed that it would only be a battle of the skills and for our personal amusement. I smiled; I could live with that.

I put on a defensive pose. I saw that the demon grinned as he as well put on a defensive pose.

At the same time we both ran towards each other at an alarming speed. I'm proud to say that I have a speed that's not normal for humans. After a year of training in endless hours, I've improved my velocity dramatically, and now I can finally use it seriously.

Our fists were the first to make contact with each other, and then our left knees kicked in, in equal strength, much to my amusement and displeasure. What did I expect… to be stronger than a skilled demon with the ningen body I had? No. But I was satisfied, this proved that I haven't lost my touch in fighting with my years here in the human world, and here I had been worried that my human body would alter it, but alas it didn't. Yoko would be proud to know.

"You're better that I expected. Well… for a ningen, that is," he spoke for the first time with a deep voice. I winced when I heard the word, 'ningen,' and I gave a disgusted look.

I hate being referred to as a human, I utterly hate it, but I swallowed my pride. I couldn't afford to give any information about myself to this demon.

A gave a large grin to make up for my disgusted expression. "You're not so bad either. Well…for a small demon, that is," I said wittily. He didn't take well to my humor, as repayment he threw a lightening-fast punch directly at my face. Luckily, I slightly block it by crossing both my arms in front. I had to admit; he had accurate blows when it came to his fighting. The punch left my bones ringing with pain and my skin throbbing.

I then go into high speed of flying punches in revenge for such an attack. I kept on going, but he kept dodging every single one I threw.

I grinned. "Not enough?"

The demon smirked, "Naturally."

Playtime was over; I went into a faster pace and threw in some kicks. I noticed he was finding it harder to dodge. So, he joined along in the rampage of flying fists and kicks along with me for several minutes.

After a long period of endless punches and kicks, we both backed off at the same time and stood staring at each other through our huffs for breath. I relaxed a bit, stupid of me, but sheesh, he knew how to tire someone. Recklessly, I began to gather my youki. The battle was too much for me; I couldn't keep in my youki any longer. My entire body was tense from holding it in, the youki had to escape or not I'd burst from it all.

Finally after gathering it I let it emit around my entire body. I smile in pleasure as the sensation of freedom envelops me. It had been too long since the last time I let loose my energy, ever since my former life to be exact.

A surprised look came upon the demon's face as he sensed my energy for what it truly was. I was a demon stuck in a human's body, but I still had energy of that of a demon.

I was angry with myself. I wasn't planning to let the demon get this much information from me. How could I let myself loose control of my youki like that! I scowled, oh well, it was loose and I might as well use it now that the demon was aware of what I truly am.

I forge a smile; it was all I could do. Trying to play it off I ask in a cool voice, "surprised? I would think that you would be more considerate about you're enemies or those you pick a fight with." In all honesty, I am a bit nervous of my situation.

His face turns expressionless. "You're a demon in a ningen's body. Pitiful. It's a coward's act to escape Makai into Ningenkai to inhabit a ningen's body. But I've learned by now that even the strongest take that cowardly path."

I grimace. "So it may be. You speak as if experienced, have you met one who has supposedly committed this 'cowardly act' of which you speak of?"

A knowing look passes through his face. "Hn."

I smile. Seems I won't get a more specific answer. I suddenly vanish and throw a high kick towards the demon's face. My foot barely scrapes the tip of his nose as he dodged it.

He flipped backwards while his hands began emitting fire. The fire appeared to be dancing elegantly around his hands. I looked at him. …A fire demon, I see, why does this ring a bell?

I back flip as he throws a punch towards me, narrowly missing it by a centimeter. I felt the flares of fire rub against my skin for that brief moment, but the burning sensation went away as I landed on the floor. I sent my hand flying towards his face and at last it made contact with his left cheek harshly, throwing him to the ground roughly.

I speedily got on top of him and raised a dagger I had in my clothing, against his throat brutally. His eyes widened in pure shock, but soon turned into eyes of rage. I completely ignored them.

Blood trickled down the demon's throat. I looked at it fascination, but that distraction was enough for me to be thrown off him. He grabbed my shirt and forcibly tossed me against a large tree, my head banging hard against it.

He took out a katana and pressed it against my throat, as I had done previously to him with my dagger. My sensitive skin tour beneath the sharp blade and blood began to flow in a small, but large, amount.

"Well, it seems I have your life within my grasp, ningen," he said with enjoyment evident in his voice.

I smirked. Well… we were both taken off guard. But I don't approve of being the one beneath someone who has my life within his or her grasps.

"Glad you're enjoying the fight, but I'm sorry to say that I totally hate being at the end of one's clutches."

I pulled my hands up and put them over the blade. My blood hurriedly began to seep down the blade as I pushed it back. With all my strength I pushed the sword along with the demon backwards, causing him to fall.

I got up and gave a tight hold of my dagger. I ran towards the demon and slashed his right check. A small slit appeared and bright red blood steamed out. I grinned in satisfaction before his and my hands clashed together in a competition of strength.

"HIEI! What the hell do you think you're doing," I heard a teenage voice come a few feet from where the demon and I were wrestling.

'…Hiei, is that the name of this demon…'

"He's a human! Koenma is so going to be after your ass if he hears about this."

The demon and I back off and look at each other with glares before the teenage boy comes up to where the both of us were. He was shorter than I, but taller than Hiei. He had black hair that was gelled back and chocolate colored eyes.

"Stay out of this detective," Hiei said angrily.

"Urameshi!" came another teenage boy, this one being taller than the first. He had carrot colored hair and a larger body than the other teenager.

My eyes broaden. '…Urameshi, the spirit detective who fought in the dark tournament, the one I have been looking for. And Hiei, the fire demon that mastered the dragon of the darkness flame, that's the reason why he seemed familiar. Those apparitions mentioned him. These are the fighters who fought in the tournament. They know about Kurama.'

I gave a high jump landing on top of a tree and flitted from view. Urameshi and the carrot head looked at me in awe. Hiei growled and gave the two teenage boys a menacing glare.

The fire demon that I recently discovered was Hiei was about to chase me down, but the sprit detective restrained him from doing so. Some arguing occurred, but I was from earshot to hear their words.

"I found them," I said happily. "They might know about Kurama."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

_I had so much trouble writing this chapter. Sorry if it sucked, but I couldn't write this chapter properly. It doesn't help much that I'm making up the story as I go. Sigh I should plan out my stories before I post. Well, I hope that you all review and tell me what you thought of it. Reply and thank you for reading. _

_Anikara

* * *

_


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Kuronue's Back

* * *

_Written by: Anikara _

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**_Chapter 4: _Success?

* * *

**

(( _Kuronue's Point of View _))

Bleak currents of wind drive against me unkindly, its icy arms effectively taking charge. Naturally, my human body begins shivering in a hasty rhythm from the surrounding temperature, my flimsy clothing hardly protecting me from the cold front. Ears and nose already adopted a rosy shade and my teeth began to chatter, ceased only when I caught onto it, otherwise, it was completely out of control; stupid, ningen liability.

Raising my hand to my ear, I enclose it in attempt to bring some feeling to it. Nothing appears to work, but I let my hand explore the shape of my ear either way. I usually find myself doing this, a habit that formed when I became a human. The roundness of my ears reminds me that I'm only human, but also reminds me of my past as a demon. I miss my pointy ears.

Since I got myself into a fight with _that _demon, I haven't been able to rest. My plans had been to follow Urameshi to his place, thus getting his location, contact and school information. I wanted to figure him out, know his weaknesses, his strengths, his motivation, everything! With that at hand, I would be ensured my good, old friend's whereabouts in return. But that plan had been foiled, completely destroyed…for the time being at least.

Now, instead of my victory, I have a pesky fire demon on my tracks; he's persistent. I've had him on my trail for hours, to the point where the skies have darkened and the night chilly. I'm infuriated to know that I've been reduced into hiding in a backyard of another's property, sitting on a well-built, tree branch with my legs crouched against my chest, arms wrapped around my slender frame…trembling. My body aches, much to my shame, but I'd stay in this position if it meant protecting my family and myself.

Through my dark-colored bangs cold, trained eyes stare expressionlessly throughout the area in search of any abnormality. My enhanced hearing is also on overdrive. I groan when I feel his energy signature a few miles away. Does he ever give up! I thought by now he'd have lost me! I pout in frustration as I lift myself forcibly, prepared to continue the chase of 'cat' and 'mouse.'

I stop on my tracks when diminutive, pounding sounds become known. Noise suddenly fills the entire area—it's raining.

As if my luck couldn't be any worse, it begins to rain! The gods are against me today! Is it because I treat my ningen brother poorly?

My eyes narrow, eyebrows furrow tightly and I'm set to yell as loudly as possible, without a care if the demon hears, in my rash temper. No noise escapes, my eyes are wide, as I feel the demon's presence retreat. My mouth hangs wide open in astonishment; I didn't expect him to just leave so… abruptly. I was on the verge of giving up and facing him when it began to rain. That plan died, for Hiei, a fire demon, left. Wow, the gods _aren't _against me! I heave a relieved sigh. Quickly, I try to huff it back up after realizing I had been tense about _him, _a mere half-breed. I fail.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Accomplishing tranquilizing myself, I jump off the tree, land on the grassy plain, knees squat, back hunched before bringing myself to full height; I then abandon my hiding spot. Mother is going to murder me.

((_ Hiei's Point of View _))

Rain. It started to rain, damn my luck! I detest the rain, _that_ ningen won't have me pursuing him with water pouring over me, not that I can't handle it; I can tolerate it just fine… just not for _him_. Though I've solely met him hours ago, high mistrust stimulated. Hn, what do I care? He isn't a threat towards I.

I came to a stop at a ningen house, a two-story dwelling, small compared to other dwellings I've encountered in Makai but decent for an average, ningen family. I flitted to the posterior side of the house and came to a halt. Up above I could clearly see a window with luminosity hanging about it; apparently the holder of the room is still awake.

The window doesn't remain clear for long though, for its light becomes slightly blocked when a figure appears; he looks down at me, I look up at him. Opening the window, the figure disappears. I take it as a welcome. With the help of a tree somewhat near the window, I leap onto a high, bulky branch I've come accustomed to and kick off it, soaring to the open window. For a moment I perch on it before bending my body so that I may fit. My feet make contact with the wooden, glazed floor. Drips of water begin to trickle down my cloak, face and hair, each drop making dull, tapping noises.

A young, slim teenager stands in front of me with an amused look upon his features; I want to bite him, but instead I glower. Closing the window, I sit down forcibly on the floor, not caring that my drenched clothing would cause damage to the wooden floor. I hope the timber formed splinters, for the fox sure as hell deserved it.

"I see that the rain has directed you here. I am pleased to know that my home is of some service to my allies," the redhead spoke in a gentle manner; typical fox. And I also notice that his mood had improved from earlier; this displeases me further. "By your mood, I am guessing that something upsetting has occurred…other than myself?"

I fix him a glare. The fox thinks himself so clever. "Hn," I replied coldly. "I'd say that you constantly irritate me, but other than you, it isn't any of your concern, fox." The formal thief doesn't even wince, but he did lose his amused expression; this pleases me. It didn't last long, for the fox takes a different approach.

"You say I irritate you? In what ways," he asks in sly tone. My frown deepens; I just tampered with a fox's nature. Great. The fox grins and comes near me, sitting beside me and resting a firm hand on my right shoulder. I remain still and expressionless. The fox's antics wouldn't be taking its toll.

I turn to face him with fierce, cold eyes. " It's your human self that disgusts me, fox, your actions of becoming a human shows nothing but a coward's path. You're a fox spirit trapped in a human's body, practically handicapped in demon's eyes, including mine. You can't even summon Makai plants without losing great amounts of energy or the possibility of being unable to control it. It's pathetic!"

Kurama was dreadfully quiet; he had long drawn his hand away. I couldn't place his expression, but his emerald eyes advised me that I got the reaction I aimed for—emotional pain.

He turns away, takes in a deep breath of air and hauls himself up from the stiff floor. I hurt his ningen feelings, but that was the price of becoming a human. Oddly, it didn't gratify me, instead it made me feel worse. Staying around filthy humans was already taking effect on me, making me soft!

When he faced me again in a matter of seconds, his face showed nothing, he was completely expressionless. "I'm sorry I make you feel that way. The deed has been done; there is no turning back. As foolish as this might sound, Hiei, but having an outlook from a human's perspective has taught me many lessons, lessons I would have never gained if still a youko. I don't regret becoming a human. Previously, it had been a big price to pay, but now, the way I see it, it's more of a gift than a curse."

I look at the fox in disgust, but remain silent; I don't want to go further into this touchy topic. Kurama seems to take it well, catching on that the topic be dropped; there was even a small smile on his lips, damn kitsune deems himself triumphant. I don't deny it though.

"The detective and the oaf interfered with a fight. They don't know how to mind their own idiotic business," I finally say after minutes of silence. Kurama keeps an impassive face, knowing well that I'd cease my conversation if he dare tease me with his smiles. His smiles showed his glee and would show his pleasure at getting me to speak. I don't want it.

Having picked out a book from a light-brown bookshelf minutes ago, the fox takes his eyes away from the text to set them on me. A silky voice reaches me, "is that so? Who were you fighting? It is rare for you to have been sparing here in Ningenkai… any particular reason?"

Hiding a small smirk, I slowly reply, "Yes. It was simply a small match with a ningen." I deliberately leave out the reason. Kurama's eyes flash in interest; I caught his undivided attention now. I grin, this time I don't hide it, I plan to answer leisurely to keep the kitsune's curiously hanging. He catches on to my strategy.

"Hiei, be reasonable," he says, almost pleadingly with a catch of annoyance. To my amusement I become conscious that the rain had stopped. Only the water streaming down the roof tops and other objects seemed to be the only water in action. I snicker in a calm, vibrating pulse.

I get up from my sitting spot, the fox's eyes on me the entire time, and head towards the window. Opening it, I dive from it and land on the well-kept lawn behind his house. Last thing I heard was my name being called, no doubt from Kurama's inquisitiveness, if not he would have let me leave with the slightest hold back.

_((Kuronue's Point of View)) _

Ambling across my front lawn in a sneaky manner, I head toward the side of my house. I stop in front of a standard, gray fence that leads to my backyard. I stride back five feet then sprint towards it, I bend my knees and kick off the ground; my body flies six feet above the fence and I land gracefully on the other side with the slightest noise. I creep forward, make a right turn and face a glass sliding door.

Back where I used to live we, as in my family and I, would always leave the back door of our house unlock since my brother, Haruko, had the tendency to come late. No doubt spending it with female ningens. Repulsive! Then again I've as well had my moments when I had been a demon. And somehow the thought of seducing ningens brought me disgust. Since my time here in Ningenkai I've had my share of female ningens getting the nerve to ask me out. They never stood a chance. Quite frankly, I'm not interested in a relationship. Never have been.

Mother became tired of waking past midnight to answer the front door, so the back door was to be left open in hope of getting a good night's sleep. Sometimes that didn't work, my brother lacked quietness. He had horrible sneaking skills, he'd never make a proficient thief; I'm embarrassed that we're related.

Now it seems I'm following in his footsteps tonight, except for the noise part that is. Unlike him, I have skills of a professional bandit; no human ears will ever hear me when I put those skills into play.

Slowly, I press my hand against the cold, transparent window and push it to my right until there's room for me to fit. It doesn't take long, only a matter of seconds and in another second, my body enters daintily. Success.

Closing it back up, I stiffen. I feel a presence watching me. I browse through my second living room, my eyes narrow when they land on a dark figure sitting on one of my couches. Instinctively, I conclude that the demon somehow tricked me, and like an idiot, I led it here to my home. I curse and rush towards it without logically thinking. My hand meets its neck harshly; the figure didn't even bother defending itself. My hand releases a slender neck and now I know why. In horror I stare at my mother.

"Mother!" I squeak in surprise.

My mother coughs as she holds onto her neck as if protecting it. Instantly I'm washed over in guilt. I mentally kick myself for not thinking beforehand, I should have realized it was impossible for the demon to have followed me without being aware of it. I mentally slap myself for not letting my eyes adjust as well. But I was too tired to think correctly. Damn demon!

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'll get some fresh water!" With that said, I run to the kitchen and as fast as I left, I came back with a glass of water that promised soothing recovery. My mother took it gratefully and drank it, coughing again as she had gulped it hastily.

"Kisho, what were you thinking?" She says in a low voice, mildly shocked.

"I hadn't been thinking correctly, I thought you were a stranger of some sort."

"Chocking Mom, huh?" Another voice joins in as the light to the living room is suddenly switched on. I squint my eyes and draw back. My brother was standing next the light switch that neared the stairs; he wasn't far from me.

"Turn the damn light off!" I'm angry and I wouldn't mind fighting my brother and kicking his ass in the end.

"What's the matter, are you a vampire that's terrified of the light?" He says in a mocking, playful tone. "Poor bat."

My eye twitches in resentment. The bat comment had been the last straw. I lunge at him. Together our bodies hit the floor hard and instantly become tangled as we wrestled each other. I didn't demonstrate my full strength, or my skills, it wouldn't have been fair and he'd become suspicious. Simply, I fought like a normal, male teen.

"What's up with you, it was just a joke!" My brother hisses through gritted teeth. Now he was angry alongside me. Great, that makes two of us. I throw a punch and hit him perfectly on his left cheekbone with enough strength that would leave a nice souvenir, yet wouldn't break it. That was the last thing I wanted—sending him to the emergency room.

He growls in pain and thrusts me against the wall, his arm drawn back far in preparation to throw a harmful punch. I hear my mother scream our names in a hoarse voice in warning. I ignore it. I had been itching for a fight, Hiei had put me in a foul mood and I longed to throw my frustration at someone. Who else better than my brother?

Without effort, I move my face to the side, knowing entirely well where my brother's fist was going to strike in advance. His fist plunges into the wall, making it fracture the wall into many cracks. He howls in anger.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Lousy hit, bro. You seriously need to work on your aim." My mood was improving, all thanks to my ningen sibling. "Well, it was nice getting to hit you. It makes me feel much better." I get up. He reaches for me, but I just move to the side, everything playing in slow motion for me. He falls to the floor. Slowly, I bend myself lower so that my face is leveled to his. I have a playful grin; he on the other hand has eyes filled with hatred and a scowl that barked my name.

My face comes dangerously close to his. I don't think I've ever been this close to a ningen's face other than my mother when she'd insist on giving me bedtime kisses as a child. I place a gentle kiss on my brother's nose. Then slowly as if time were playing slowly I stand upright. I grin when I see an intense blush take over my brother's cheeks. Poor kid, I embarrassed him.

Mother had already stopped her yells—the demands that our little fight be stopped—and came to stare at us in astonishment. My brother had a similar look. Had I really surprised that _that_ much? It was just a peck on the nose. It seriously hadn't meant anything! But I suppose it did come to a shock, after all I had never shown any sort of affection to anyone, not even Mother. I'd withdraw from her hugs and kisses each time she tried.

If this had surprised them I can only imagine their expression if they knew what I was really capable of. I smirk inwardly. Haruko is the first to break the face and what does it become, a smile!

"You really can be an asshole, you know that?" He announces. "Not to mention bipolar." He picks himself from the ground, placing a hand over his injury. "That really hurt, you know. But I bet yours hurts more."

I stare at him blankly. "What do you mean? You didn't get a single hit at me. I'm perfectly fi—" I suddenly remember the day's adventures and the souvenirs Hiei generously left me. "Oh," I reply, "those injuries."

My clothing was wet, slightly torn in a few areas and I had bloodstains. A nice way to look when coming home to a loving mother, don't you think?

My dark hair was a mess, too! My bangs were plastered to my forehead and the sides of my face. I could feel the itchiness of having hair stacked to the end of my neck as well.

As for my physical well being, my fists were bruised and swollen, small parts of my body were red from the burns I'd gotten— some were a bit bad and not too good looking. I had the minority of purple blotches on my skin, well, okay, several purple blotches on several areas of my body. The cut I received earlier on my neck burned and was incased in dry blood. To the right of me, my side had a tingling sensation, and now that I notice it, it's a bit numb, not a good thing to take in. Funny, I don't recall the demon ever reaching me there.

I look up to see an observing brother and mother. My brother was amused—the bastard— and my mother, well, let's just say I didn't like the look she was giving me. It's rare to see anger on my mother's delicate face, she's usually so calm, but when it does choose to appear, that's my cue to leave.

"Kisho, what were you doing! Look at you! How will I be able to send you to school looking like _that_!"

"Well, that's the funny thing there. I," I hesitate, then finally admit, "stupidly got into a fight. There's a lot of thugs here, you know." I sigh. "But I protected myself well enough, the guy didn't stand a chance," I say swiftly. Knowing my mother, she might prohibit me from ever setting foot outside again. Which reminds me, gotta end this fast before she could do anything I might regret. "Besides, it was a nice view. I was just at the wrong spot at the wrong time. And as for school, the uniform practically covers me up. I'll just add a few bandages here and there and presto, good as new!" I say in false cheeriness. I was nearly in pure disgust for performing such an act. Slowly I moved towards the stairs.

"But-!"

"Don't worry, Mother. I'm sorry about today, especially for what I did… to you." I frown in guilt. "I'll make it up to you. But I need to go to sleep, with school and all being tomorrow. Night, Mother!"

I was already half way up the stairs. I glanced at my speechless mother, and then to my brother. I didn't like the expression on his face; a knowing look is what it was. He makes me wonder sometimes. I give him one last glare before retreating to my room. Somehow, I don't think my stay here is going to be peaceful. The city has a tainted smell. If my instincts are working properly, I'll be getting some action. That is, if I'm going to be stupid enough to involve myself. Truth be told, I don't know what I'll get myself into… that there, is for another day to choose.

Inside my dark room, I close my bedroom door; instantly, I'm willingly swallowed by the darkness. It's good to know that I'm still a bat at heart.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

_I have to admit, this has been sitting in my computer for a long time now. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long! _

_I've looked at my previous chapters, and I'm embarrassed to know that I've written them. They are in a serious need of some editing. _

_As of the moment, the story will not have a yaoi couple; I'll give it some thought and see later if it'll fit into my plot._

_Well, I hope this chapter is an improvement from the rest and I hope you like. Please review!_

_-Anikara

* * *

_


End file.
